


Yall don't click this I just need a place to put my shit 👹

by Ilovepercyhahsjksi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovepercyhahsjksi/pseuds/Ilovepercyhahsjksi
Summary: These are just little things I wanted to write for the heck of it. If yall want a story with some of these in it I'll do it, or maybe a short story or one shot 🙇
Kudos: 2





	Yall don't click this I just need a place to put my shit 👹

"Please, I was wrong...put it in." I cried. My mate was rubbing his cock all over my hole, purposely missing it. And putting the tip in and immediately taking it out. It was unbearable, I know I was wrong but I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him inside of me. He slapped his cock against my stomach causing me to moan and whimper. "Bad boys don't get it, baby, you should have thought of that when you decided to do that." He cooed at me. I whined and covered my face. He leaned down and removed my hands kissing all over my face. "Aww, you want it?" I was sobbing now. I nodded. He hugged me and buried his face in my neck. "Sorry darling, but this is part of your punishment." He pulled away and kissed where my tears used to be. "Next time, ask me, or your mom to accompany you. I don't want you going near there by yourself again." My mate growled out possessively. I smiled and hugged him close. "I promise, I'm actually too scared to go there now because of that, hehe..." My mate whined and hugged me back. I moaned quietly from the friction our dicks made when they rubbed together. "I'll never leave your side so you do not have to worry." I giggled. "Okay, but....could you fuck me now?" I asked seriously. He groaned. "You took the words out of my mouth, relax for a second." I did so. And the moment I did, he thrusted his cock into me and the moment he did I moaned so goddamn loud the homophobic neighbors would hear. He didn't move immediately so I could feel him twitching inside me, god I was already a moaning mess and tearing up already from the pleasure. "I'm gonna start moving okay?" I giggled. "We've done it so many times already, and your still saying that?" He pulled his cock out and thrusted it back in having me moan and whimper. "I just want you to feel safe, princess." He continued to thrust in and out putting it all the way in. I always wondered how it was so big, so big that I could see it bulge against my stomach when it was inside me. "Haa, ahh!" I moaned out. "S,Slow d-down." He did as told but decided to take it out slowly pushing it in again. I whined and stretched my arms out for a hug. He held me close and slowly thrusting. "Make me cum." I moaned in his ear. I 100% know he heard me because he thrusted faster and harder pounding into my deepest spot. He went down and sucked on my nipples. The pleasure he gave me is unbelievable. "I- cummings-" I let out the loudest moan and came along my chest. My mate groaned as I felt him come in me having me moan louder. 

Its been a few weeks since we left the hospital....and as far as its been going actually I'm pretty shocked. He's been treating me better lately, he hasn't been hitting me anymore and is so gentle with me its like he thinks I'm some delicate statue. He's been...taking baths with me and washing my body, and after he'd rub my body with lotion, then we'd...cuddle, its so embarrassing to do so, I-I've never cuddled with him before so it was awkward at first but I got to used it, though when we cuddled we'd end up falling asleep....and when I woke up, I'd feel his hard cock grinding into me. We had sex a few times still but it was....the loving gentle kind, because I was still recovering, he didn't go rough as much so, it felt, extra good and he'd praise, and feed me, telling me how beautiful I was, I feel like he changed how he was towards me after that incident. I was sitting at the island table facing Lucifers back watching him cook breakfast. I was still sleepy and flustered from earlier, we had had soft morning sex and let me tell you, it's now my favorite kind of sex to have. I stared at his tall broad back until he turned to me and placed a plate full of breakfast before smiling small at me. I shifted in my seat waiting for the perfect time to ask him the question I had in mind. He glanced back up at me amd frowned. "What's wrong princess." He cooed. Yeah, he calls me princess now. He used too call me that but stopped once he figured out I liked it, though now he says it all the time. "Ah, I-Its nothing...I just, I had a question." I so much as whispered. He put down his fork and folded his arms leaning back. "Go on." I bite my lip both and looked away. "I..I was wondering...." I hesitated but he nodded in encouragement for me to go on. "I-If I could....g-go outside, today...." I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw tightly anxiously waiting for him too say something, but all I heard was a chuckle. Slowly opened one of my eyes and saw a big smile on his face. I whined, I loved it when he smiled at me like that it made me want to sit in his lap and cuddle into his chest. He got up from his seat and walked over too mine turning me around to face him. "Of course you can princess." He said while he leaned over and peppered my neck with butterfly kisses making me whimper from wanting more. "But you have too wear your collar of course." He whispered in my ear causing shivers too run up my spine. He always made me where my collar whenever we went out, maybe because someone has tried to attack me before, or when I'd try to run away, he had put a tracking device in it. "O-.. Okay." He patted my butt before going back too his seat grinning. "You better finish your food soon if you want too go out, I have work later." I nodded seriously and gobbled up my food as fast as I could with out choking. "I'll-I'll get dressed!" I rushed too my room and went through my clothes. The last time I went out was when we left the hospital which was weeks ago, and I rarely went out. I noticed Lucifer come into the room and lean against the door frame. I immediately stopped looking for clothes, he always chose what I wore what he thought would look good on me, and he was right of course. I felt his large arms wrap around me and body press against me. "Go sit on the bed and wait." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and got out his hold to get too the bed. I knew what that meant he wanted to have sex NOW. I didn't look back at him and quickly stripped off all my clothing and lied on my face to the side with my ass up in the air and eyes shut. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and saw him standing there with my clothes in his hand. He gave me a sad look and came to sit on the bed. He lifted me up from my position and put me in his lap making me straddle him he then pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry, Nico..." I was confused sorry for what? And even if I was guessing right, why would HE be sorry? "I...I shouldn't have done those things to you, forcing you to do such things..I'm disgusting, please don't forgive me...I don't actually expect you too but, I don't deserve to be forgiven..." I was shocked. The mate bond had me find out he truly meant it, from the depths of his heart. I pulled away from him and looked him right the eyes. "I-I don't know if I forgive you, but...I want us too have a healthy and wholesome relationship from now on, filled with sweet things!" I grinned. He chuckled and gently kissed me on my cheek. "Lets do that." I was sitting in the front seat with lucifer having his hand on my thigh rubbing it with his thumb using his other hand to drive. I was feeling giddy and shy from earlier, we had reconciled and cuddling for a few minutes after. I was entirely relieved when he apologized, but I didn't accept it, one because it shouldn't be forgiven and two..I still didn't entirely trust him yet. The light turned red and we stopped. Lucifer didn't face me but caressed my cheek with his hand. "Where do you want to go?" I fiddled with my fingers as well as bite my lip. I didn't want to trouble him to buy me things, so..."How-how about, well..." The light turned green and we started to move again but he kept his hand on my face. "Take your time, princess." I nodded and took a deep breath. "I-I want to go see my sister." He paused and stopped his hand. Maybe I should've just asked to eat somewhere I thought. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand in his and kissed it. "I said where ever you want, right? Then that's where we're going." I blushed. Damn, why was he so sweet too me? If I had asked before 'that' then the situation would be different. He suddenly made a sharp turn, too claras. Her house was 2 hours away, but we got there in no time. Parking on the side of the road, we walked up to the door. I was so fidgety lately. So embarrassing. Lucifer knocked on the door twice and almost a third time when Clara slammed open the door. I quickly hid behind him. "What do you want?!" She spat. He signed and took me out to view. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. I shyly waved at her. "Nico wanted to see you." He said blandly. She crushed me into her hug I relaxed and hugged her just as tight back. She sniffled a bit and when she pulled away I saw she was crying. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay? Have you been eating lately? God, I missed you so much." She asked all these questions once so I answered them with one. "I'm doing fine, and I missed you too." I smiled. She hugged me once again before pulled away and glared at lucifer. "Why are you here? And how come you even brought Nico? Did you not say you wanted to torture him to death?" She growled out. I flinched. She walked up to him and a loud slap was heard. "Get off my territory!" He grinned. "If I leave Nicos leaving too, do you want him gone?" She scoffed. "Get that stupid grin off your face, bastard, you put a collar on him, even if I tried taking him away you would find him, just leave!" She screamed. I panicked in fear of lucifer doing something, as like hitting, and clara seemed to notice and rubbed my back. Lucifer signed again. "He can't leave my side." He said seriously. "And why not?!" I tugged on her shirt. "Its hard to explain, just this once? Please? I haven't seen you in forever..." She signed and hugged me. "Fine." She grumbled. I smiled in secret. Clara invited us in and lead us too the living room, she and lucifer sat down on the two couches and me shaking, wondering where to sit. "Nico, come over here." Clara pointed to the spot next to her. I looked over at lucifer who was on his phone not caring where I sat. We had together come up with signals when I got anxiety, or was having a break down, so I whined towards his way telling him I needed him at that moment. He looked up from his phone and motioned for me to sit in his lap. I shyly or more as if happily went to sit on his lap and there was always a problem to come, and lucifer was getting hard. I blushed red when he kissed my neck. I looked across and saw clara scowling. "Has he got you trained or what? You don't have to listen to him, Nico." I frowned. "H-he told you earlier that it wasn't b-best that'd I leave his side." I said quietly. "You can't even come across the room? Hes brainwashed you, Nico." She said the last part softly. "He, he hasn't-." I teared up. Lucifer cooed at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave clara a stare of death making her flinch. "He hasn't seen you in months, and your talking like this? He's already having a hard time going out, and neglected that just to come see you." I whimpered and tried to bury myself in his chest. "Um..." Everyone turned their head to look at a lady at one of the door ways a lady with a very huge stomach. Clara ran over to her In a second. "Baby, you should be resting." She sounded nervous. "No need. Oh? Is that the brother you were talking about?" She turned her head to me. She was very beautiful and looked a little younger then clara, but very elegant. "H-hi." I whispered. She smiled at me as clara supported her to the couch and sat down with her. "You must be Nico, nice to meet you." She gleamed. I widened my eyes. "Are-are you claras....mate?" I asked. She nodded and I squealed in lucifers hold and yet again he was on his phone. "Ah, nice to meet you too!" She nodded again and looked over at lucifer. "And this is...?" I blushed and hesitated before saying. "Hes, my-my, um." Clara turned her head away. "Nicos abuser..." It was quiet. I felt lucifer arms tighten around me I could feel his aura darken. "Don't say that." I whispered. She suddenly stood up. "But nico he-!" This time I stood up. "He treats me well, now!" I yelled. I looked down at my feet. "Some-something happened, a-and its different now, he apologized...." She sat back down and put a leg over the other. "And what, you forgave him? After all those unforgivable things?" I was trembling now. "Of course I didn't! But-! I want our relationship to be better, so I'm giving him a another chance, so just trust my judgement!" I was crying. I never yelled at my sister for anything not even when she left me. She was so surprised she didn't say anything. I turned around to face lucifer and saw he was also shocked. "Can we go now...?" I sobbed. He nodded and picked me up so I could wrap my arms and legs around him. It stayed like that until we got to the car and I still didn't let go so I sat on my knees under him, with my head between his legs. 

First I put on my panties then the skirt and lastly the stockings. This is embarrassing but I have a feeling it might work. I make my way to his office and stop at the door. Will he like it? Or will he be annoyed? I whined no time to be thinking those kind of things when I'm already here, I knock. I hear his 'Come in' and open the door. My mates at his desk on his lap top doing maybe stuff that have to do with the pack. "What is it princess." He signed not looking up obviously telling its me. I shuffle around nervously and fidget with my hands behind my back. I bite my lip. Yeah he's probably not in the mood. He finally looks up at me and widens his eyes then leans back in his chair. "Come here." He says. I walk over to the side of his chair, he turns it towards me. He grabs my hips and and pulls them towards him forcing me to place my knees between his legs. "Why are you dressed like this baby? If you want to do something we'll have to do it later-" I cut him off by vigorously shaking me head blushing placing my hands on his shoulders. "You-you seemed a little stressed and I t-thought this would help." I whisper. I look down at my feet when he signs, I knew it, he didn't like it. Without warning I was pulled into his lap in a straddling position. I rest my chin on his shoulder as he rubbed circles up and down my lower back and rested them on my ass. "You didn't have to do this princess, you being here is all I need to relax." He says as he kisses my neck I felt his hot breath fan my neck I shivered. I let out the breath I was holding and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Can I stay here with you?" I whisper. He began to rub my bare ass yet stopped when he came across my panties. He groaned and fondled it again. "When did you put these on?" He grumbled. I whined. "Just now, you don't like them?" I asked just as i lifted up my chin from his shoulder to look at him. He chuckled along with smirking. "No I'm just so tempted to bend you over this desk and fuck your pretty ass." I blushed flustered. He chuckled once again and laid me back on his shoulder. "I'm not going to do anything, yet, you can stay here until I'm done I just need to write a few emails and I'm all yours." He kissed my temple. He used his right hand to use his computer and the other to fondle my ass. He would occasionally give it a little squeeze, smack or snap my panties against it once every minute that made me moan. By now I was so hard my dick poked through my skirt twitching in pain waiting to be touched it was almost unbearable. I flinched when my mate growled loudly and scoffed moreover tensed up. It wasn't directed at me, but it was still scary to see him mad. I slowly lifted my hands to his dress shirt and unbuttoned a few he didn't notice I then started to kiss his collar bone leading up to his neck and shoulder his body relaxed as well as leaned back into his chair. "Nico-" I stopped him from speaking the rest with my lips. I took control rubbing my tongue all over his, until he caught it sucked on it roughly. I whined and squirmed on his rock hard cock that I was sitting on causing him to groan into the kiss. He pulled away with only a string of saliva to connect us. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to hump him trying to release the tension in my dick. Out of nowhere lucifer roughly grabbed my hips and grinded himself into me. "Hngh! Ngh, agh." I let out the helpless moans of the overwhelming pleasure from feeling his bulge. Lucifer began to suck and kiss my neck and shoulders, biting on my sweet spots making me moan louder. 

I bent down he was all the way at the back of the tree out of arms reach. If I tried to drag him out he'd be even more scared so that was out of question. "Hey, do you smell something nice coming from me?" I said softly. He peeked out of his arms and nodded. I smiled. "You know that means we're mates right?" He nodded again but didn't come forward. "Come on little one don't be shy, I would really love to meet you properly." I made a come here motion with my fingers he flinched but lifted his head hesitantly as if wondering if he should go or not. "Come on princess you can do it, I won't hurt you." I tried. Calling him princess seemed to do the trick, Instead of backing off he crawled forward and once he was out he tried to stand up but failed more over wrapped his arms around my neck for support. He lifted his head and looked at me with his beautiful watering eyes. "S-sorry, I-I s-sorry." He was starting to cry I shushed him and whispered sweet things into his ear until he stopped we ended up in a position of him straddling me. He looked up at me and blushed, oh right, he was naked. I grabbed the satchel and pulled out a blanket. I always seemed to need it whenever we go hunting. I quickly wrapped him in it considering he was probably cold and hugged him tight. When I held him I realized how small he was compared to me, I'm taller then most but if we stood side to side he'd most likely reach the bottom of my chest. I looked down at his body, he was all just skin and bones, at this rate he'll die if he doesn't eat I'm gonna have to fatten him up a bit."What's your name princess?" He panted slightly and tightened his arms around my neck. "N-nico." He whispered softly. I chuckled and kissed his cheek which made him quietly giggle that being said having to control my wolf from coming out to attack the poor thing with kisses and hugs. "That's a beautiful name, mines Lucifer." He giggled again and nuzzled my neck. "L-Like." He managed out. I raised an eyebrow confused. "Could you say that again." He lifted his head from my shoulder though frowned and gaped a few times before saying. "I L-Like you" He tried. I chuckled and nuzzled him back. "I like you too baby." I groaned at the feel of his hard on rubbing against me causing mine to grow against his ass. Make him ours! Mate him now! Mate him! My wolf growled out trying to take control. I focussed for a few seconds and finally got him under control. I came back to my senses when Nico started rubbing his ass against the growing bulge under my pants, though I don't think he meant to, It seemed as if he was whining for my attention. I let my hands liger to his hips and gripped them to stop him from moving. I squeezed them that made him whine. I groaned I have to control myself or else I won't be making it back to host the pack dinner. Nico lifted his head to look me in the eye and pouted with those soft plump kissable lips of his. Before I knew it my lips were against his. Nico let out his quiet little moans as he let my tongue rome his mouth. I immediately took control of the kiss sucking on my mates tongue, our tongues collided together, I never ment for this to be a heated kiss but If I didn't stop now I was gonna fuck the lights out of him. I pulled away from him causing him to whine. I chuckled at the state he was in. Ruffled hair panting with his mouth open, He hugged me tight having me find out he came along my chest. Okay that's it. Before I could make my move to get him off before I, you know, he let out a soft snore and his arms loosened around my neck. He fell asleep? Sign, what do I do now. I'm gonna have to cancel the pack dinner. I carefully covered his cute little dick from rubbing against me and wiped the cum off my chest before wrapping his legs around my torso careful not to wake him up, and placed my hands firmly on his butt to keep him upright right before standing up. He squirmed a little, but slowly wrapped his arms around my neck. We finally found our mate, Lucifier! I'm so, so....happy. My wolfs voice echoed in my head, he was practically jumping for joy. I smiled to myself as well as buried my face in my Nicos neck inhaling his scent. Yes, we found our mate after more then 12 years of searching and waiting. My mate tightened his arms around me but continued to sleep peacefully. I wish this moment could last for a little bit more. "Hey Alpha?" I spoke to soon when my beta mind linked me. 

I woke up from a soft hand petting me and messing with my hair. I felt comfortable for the first time in years, everything that surrounded me was soft and warm. I fluttered my eyes open the tiniest bit in front of me was the huge man from yesterday, my mate, besides his scent there was one I didn't recognize but other then that his scent was everywhere. I started feeling giddy and flustered so I squirmed in the blanket that lay on me causing my mate to whip his head to me. He smiled down at me and cupped my cheek I leaned into his warm touch that made me feel sleepy. "You have to stay awake princess but only for a few minutes, okay?" I blushed and nodded. My heart began beating hard almost as if it were to come out, even though we had just met yesterday he was so kind and gentle to me. I looked down at myself finding out I wasn't naked and had been changed into a blue gown and underwear. I wonder if he changed me.. i blushed from the thought. I tried to sit up yet immediately I felt light headed as well as dizzy. I was lied back down by my mate as he sat down next to me on the bed. I took in my surroundings almost everything was white with bright lights and a person at the other side of the room with a long white lab coat it kinda reminded me of that place. I whined and pulled the covers over my face. My mate pulled the covers from my face and smiled sadly. He brushed my hair out of my face I flinched. "Are the lights bothering you? Do you want me to turn them down?" I felt like I was gonna cry. Were they gonna hurt me like they did? My eyes watered as I hid under the sheets again. I felt the bed rise when my mate got up to turn down the lights. I pulled the sheets down. At least that made it a little better. Once my mate came back over to me he kissed my lips with his, I kissed back but whined when he pulled away. He smiled while I giggled. I shouldn't be afraid he's my mate, he wouldn't hurt me. "Alright I got it." The voice came from the person in the lab coat except he was facing this way. And in his hand was a needle with a weird looking liquid in it. Oh no. (I think he should have a fIash back here) I trembled at the mere thought of him injecting it in me. "Nico-." My mate called to me but I wasn't focused on his voice calling me. Before the person could come any closer I leaped out of the bed and scurried to the corner of the other side of the room. My head was spinning I shook like crazy while staring at the thing in the mans hand, I was more afraid of that then the person. My mate was about to walk over to me but followed my eyes to where I was staring at. He marched over to the person and growled loudly in his face causing me to submit to no one. The man took that as a sign to leave and took the needle thing with him. I brought my knees to me chest and buried my head when I heard my mates footsteps towards me. At that place when I refused to take the shot, they beat me til I lost conscious, I'm guessing that's what my mate would do. What was I thinking. I shouldn't have gone with him, I'm...I can't trust anyone. I felt my eyes water and tears slid out as I sobbed. I flinched when my Lucifer picked me up bridal style instead of beating me. I clenched my fists in his shirt and shut my eyes as tight as I tried to stop myself from crying. Lucifer lied in the bed and took me with him to put me lying on top him. He gently rubbed circles up and down my back as I continued to sob in his chest, whispering things in my ear like, 'your so beautiful nico', 'I'm gonna protect you okay?' or telling me how amazing and beautiful I am all while kissing me all over. That continued for the next thirty minutes until my cries seized up. Lucifer ran his hand through my hair as I took deep breaths while inhaling his amazing scent. He kissed my forehead before saying. "Are you okay now princess?" I pouted and nodded in his chest. "I'm acting like a baby sorry...." I whisper but he heard. He groaned deeply making me flinch. "Nico I don't know why you were crying, but, it was obviously a reason to cry, but crying does not make you a baby do you understand me?" I lifted my head looked to look him in the eyes and nodded. I blushed red when he smiled at me and buried my head in his shoulder. He chuckled and nuzzled me hugging me close to him He continued to rub my lower back until his hands reached my ass and he began to squeeze and fondle it. I think my hearts about to explode I could feel my bunny tail shake. "So squishy...." He commented under his breath. I suppressed my whimpers of pleasure as best as I could but let the tiniest one slip out. I let out a quiet gasp when I felt his erection, poking my stomach. I felt how big he was yesterday...but it seems even bigger now. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I panicked and hid under the blanket in my mates chest shaking. Lucifer growled at the door but the person continued to open the door and walk in. I heard the door close and lucifer scoff as he slowly but tightly wrapped his arms around me as foot steps were heard coming towards us. "I am really sorry to bother you alpha, but I need you to sign the infirmary papers for your mate, so he can get out of here sooner." The person who I assumed was a lady from her voice giggled after saying the word mate causing my face to heat up. "Alright give it here." My mate says before sitting up forcing me to lay my face on top his still oh so rock hard bulge. I wonder how big it feels on my face. That thought has me 'secretly' rubbing my face on it I figure he wouldn't notice if I just happened to sniff it either....I glanced up at him but he didn't see me look..green light. I slowly lowered my face so I could you know smell deeper I guess. then lifted my head up and sniffed. My goddess it smelled so...arousing, and for some reason relaxing. Lucifers pov. It was so obvious what Nico was doing, he was basically sniffing and fondling my cock with his face through my sweat pants I was worried it'd spring out by the time I've told him to stop in the fear of my wolf attacking him he would mate with him in a second even if he told him to stop. its really easy to control my wolf right considering he's also trying to control himself from attacking him. I furthermore had to control myself, god he was so cute with my cock all up in his face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to the nurse who took the clip board from me both and covered her eyes leaving me to ponder. "What are you doing." I asked. The nurse giggled before mind linking me through the private link. (All the nurses and doctors have a private link with the Alpha). "You sure are gonna have a lot on your hands with that little one, Alpha." I frowned as she left the room. Before I could redress what she was talking about I felt something bite on my dick I turned my head to see nico who pulled my pants down nibbling it through my underwear with his little mouth trying to keep his eyes open as if he'd fall asleep. God just how many times is he gonna do this to me really its like he wants me to fuck him. I gently gripped his hair and pulled his head away. He looked at me with lust, hunger, and submission in his eyes the made me want to pounce on him, before laying his head on my bulge and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm hungry." I cooed at him and patted his head all while still trying not to push his head into my dick. "What are you hungry for, little one." I asked. He lifted his head up and pouted and whined with his adorable face that I wanted to kiss all over. He made his own cute little angry face before coming down and biting my bugle with his teeth causing me to growl lowly. He flinched and bared his neck in submissive, though that didn't stop him from saying. "I want this." He pointed at my bul- no it was more then a bulge it looked like a brick was under my briefs a very visible brick. God he's gonna be the death of me. "You can't have that Nico, at least not now." I mumbled the last part. I turned him on his back and lied his head in between my lap for safety reasons, and wrapped my arms around him. He yawned the cutest little yawn you could ever hear from a pup, squirming around in my arms and laying his head on my thigh. I quickly mind linked one of the small hospitals chef's and asked for a small meal for lunch for my mate and I, seeing how skinny he is I don't think he'd be able to take a lot, but if he needed more he could have mine. My hard on didn't seem to be calming down nor my wolf so I gently stroked my mates hair being as gentle with him as much I possibly could I continued as his eyes fluttered closed and still continued when Soft snores came out from him as he snuggled as close as he could to my thigh. I read that bunny hybrids had the energy of a golden retriever, but nico in particular, seemed as though hes more tired during the day time, plus he slept for the yesterday and just woke up this afternoon. But a bunny hybrid, the rarest hybrid there is they're going extinct too all these years I thought I'd be getting an omega for a mate, instead though, the most submissive too exist I mean of course I'd love my mate but, I've read these hybrids submit to anything, even if they hate it they would submit, that is what I'm afraid of that I'd hurt him. The next second the door flew open revealing the one of the nurses bring in a eating tray with food she nodded before heading out. Nico shifted in his sleep, gods I didn't want too wake my beautiful mate from his peaceful sleep but he needed to eat.

He kissed my face and neck for awhile helping me feel the slightest bit comfortable before getting up and walking towards the door. I tried adjusting the cock cage though I winced in pain causing me to whimper and whine. I heard the door creak open. "Don't try taking it off, you'll only hurt yourself I'll be back later, be a good boy okay?" I nodded in response. He left the room and closed the door. I tried to blink open my eyes but it was no use the pain and pleasure was overwhelming and made me sleepy, but also caused me to not slumber. I deserved it though, I disobeyed my mate, for something stupid but In my defence, it was worth it, I got to see our baby in my stomach... Though I don't think having this on is going to harm it, but, it'd be best to not have it on....  
Lucifers pov.  
I had to punish him but as I was heading down the stairs I started to question it. My wolfs telling me he disobeyed me, he had but I did not let him go out at all maybe he was feeling suffocated and on the other hand he wasn't feeling to good yesterday... My wolf scoffed at me. He disobeyed us, he has to be punished. I signed and shut him out. Sometimes I think my wolf is heartless.  
It was a few hours later and I was currently in the elevator heading up to me and Nicos floor. I wonder if he had taken it off.... I walked to our room and opened the door, nico was lying in the exact same spot as when I left, it also seems he hadn't noticed I've walked in. I frowned and walked over to the side of the bed. I took off my shoes and flew them to the side of the room getting in bed spooning him. "Are you awake?" I spoke through his ear rubbing his stomach and thighs seeing he had not taken or tried taking the cage off. He didn't open his eyes but responded with a "Mmm." I cooed at him he was adorable, and he had been so good for me to. I got my key and unlocked the cage, immediately after I had removed it his dick twitched and ropes of cum came out as he whined and squirmed. I chuckled to myself and grabbed his little cock in my hand shaking as well as rubbing it all while he quietly moaned. "You have so much cum for a young boy hm? So thick to."I hugged him when he whimpered and kissed is face. I got up to find him some underwear but felt a hand grab my wrist I turned and saw nico with droopy eyes and a flushed face. "Sleepy...stay." He whimpered. I cooed at him once again and got back into bed with him this time hugging him close to my chest hugging him. "I've been a good boy..." He mumbled in my chest. I smiled and kissed his head. "Yes you have, so I'm going to reward you, what do you want princess." He pulled away and looked at me with excitement in his eyes. "I-...I've never been to the beach, a-and it's almost fall so..." He trailed off and snuggled back into my chest. I rubbed circles on his back as well as kissed his neck making him relax. "Of course princess, we'll go tomorrow." He let out a quiet yay and fell asleep, releasing a soft snore.  
"Nico slow down!" Lucifer called after me but I continued to run down the empty beach waving my hands in the air. "Got you!" My mate had caught me and slung me over his shoulder. I struggled to get down but decided I would only be wasting my energy and wanted to spend that on the beach. "Here we are." My mate said and put me down, we weren't so close to the sea but not so far either I cant wait to swim! Even though i can't, hehe. I turned and saw Lucifer had already set up the hammock chair thingy and the canopy as well as the food on a blanket. He put his hands on his hips and asked me "So do you wanna swim first or eat?" I trembled from excitement and screamed. "Swim please!" I think I heard him chuckle but I couldn't tell as I ran off towards the sea bit not so long after I stopped at the edge  
My mate came from behind me and weny into the water until he was knee deep. Come on baby I'll hold you." He reached out his hand I grinned and took it.


End file.
